Lives, Secrets, and Love
by CardcaptorCraze
Summary: Ichigo's life is the same as it is in the anime. Happily content with her and Aoyama being together when can, Kisshu still out to make her his, and trying to make it or break it as a normal girl with a double life. But what the anime didn't add in is whose the better man for Ichigo? Both Aoyama and Kisshu have their history, unsolved mysteries revealed with unanswered questions


Chapter 1: Schemes and Kidnaps

"Excuse me, can I please have someone take my order? I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

Lettuce: (rushing over, frazzled) "Y-yes, right away! So sorry for the wait!"

Mint was sipping tea as per usual. The only finger she lifts in the workplace are those that enwrap a bone china cup's handle. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes, and sipped. "Mmmm. Jasmine isn't my go to. But seeing as we're so busy, I'll let it slide. This time anyway."

Fuming and having run ragged. Ichigo still had enough energy to stomp over towards her so called co-worker. "In case you didn't notice, we're swamped! None of us have the time to go about sipping Oolong while we're in the middle of yet another Café Mew Mew Armageddon!"

"And I assure you, my hot blooded redhead, I'll get right on it." States Mint. She sips her tea again. Looking up after, she also states, "After I've had a second helping of Jasmine tea. NOT Oolong. Honestly, you really aren't that cultured, now are you."

Ichigo's face looked about as hot and ready as a tea kettle that was boiling on a stove burner for so long, it was about to combust. "Mint, I swear I'm gonna-" Ichigo cried, readying to swing her sloppy tray.

"Ichigo?"

She turned around to see her beloved boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama standing at the door, just having stepped through the doors. Raising his hand to wave hello, he gives her a reassuring smile. "Ano, if it's not too much trouble, can you add one more to a table?"

Ichigo couldn't contain herself. Now instead of fury, she felt like she was walking on air. In fact she was as she approached Aoyama to escort him. Her eyes sparkling, she cried, "A-Aoyama-kun! What brings you by? I mean, not that you're not welcome here! It is a café after all! Ahahahahha!" Waving her arms around in a spastic manner, she acted the way she normally did when Masaya was in her sight. Just being around him, no matter how long they've known each other, she always acts very silly and bashful.

Chuckling, Aoyama gives her a sweet smile. "Kendo practice just let out. And I gotta say, I don't think I can make it home with my stomach feeling so empty. Plus, I get to see you, Ichigo-chan. That alone makes me very happy."

"A-Aoyama…kun….." Ichigo's face turning as red as a strawberry, still trying to register the sweet words he let her hear.

A couple having just left, she noticed a table was now free. Getting back into maid mode, she gave the classic pose any worker in a maid café would give, and cheerily said, "Allow me to show you to your table, Aoyama-kun!"

Gazing at the happy couple from behind, Pudding and Mint spectated. Balancing on a ball with eight trays on her head, Pudding crossed her arms and said, "Ichigo-onee-chan always changes into a completely different person when Ichigo's boyfriend is around. Love is a powerful thing, na no da!"

Having drank the last drop of her tea, Mint continued to look on at the two love bored in a bored manner. "I honestly don't understand it. Maybe collected guys like Aoyama somehow feel attracted to the ditzy girl-next-door types like Ichigo. It's such an odd match."

Lettuce having finished taking and delivering the last customer's order appeared alongside the puzzled mews. With a dreamy smile on her face, Lettuce says, "Come now, everyone. Ichigo and Aoyama-kun do look like they make each other very happy just by seeing each other. To have something like that happen to you….it must be a wonderful feeling."

Throwing her hands in the air, Mint puts on airs, and claims, "I currently don't feel the need to have a boyfriend at this time in my life. After all, dancing is everything to me. And if I ever do feel the need for companionship, I have my Zakuro-Onee-sama to look to for guidance and advice!"

"A super mega fangirl as always, Mint-onee-chan is and always will be, na no da….." Pudding wanting to throw her two cents in.

Lettuce, nodding replies, "I couldn't agree with you more, Pudding-san."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Back in the Cyniclon's hidden dimension, things were still in the works for the three's next move against their foes, Tokyo Mew Mew.

Kisshu, having his finger against his lips, is perched on top of an upright column. Pondering, he was having a whirlwind of new possibilities flow within his devious mind.

Taruto, having teleported by his side, looked down to see Kisshu still contemplating on what the plan is. Taruto, hands on his hips, smirked down with a curious look on his face. "Hey! What are ya thinkin' about, Kisshu?"

Now noticing that Taruto was by his side, Kisshu stood up to face his little comrade. "The usual. How to keep Ichigo and her little cheerleaders from getting in our way."

Taruto was more than ready to be a part of his older comrade's schemes. You could say he was just itching to get back into the ring with the one thought in mind of getting one monkey mew in particular. "Oh yeah? Then tell me what we're gonna do! We've been cooped up in our base for so long, I'm about to sprout an extra ponytail. So come on, come on, spill it already!"

"Patience, small fry. If we go charging in like every other attempt we've made to get rid of Tokyo and its inhabitants, it'll give us the same result like always. And I am in no mood for any more failures." Kisshu explained, looking dead set deep in his own train of thought. Breaking out of this trance, he smirked. "Trust me when I say, that with what I have to share with you, you will be just as pleased to be a part of what I have in store for the Mews as Pai is when he adds to his collection of fancy foreign calculators." His playful side, slowly emerging.

Taruto lightly cackled. The excitement of what was going to go down has him too excited for words. "I'll bet this is going to be a fun night!"

Kisshu couldn't agree more. "Oh, it will be! Now. Let's see where our brainiac, no fun-no show of a brother is. He'll definitely want in on this if he wishes to be in Deep Blue's good graces." Kisshu playfully scoffed.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Walking home at night, Pudding had to go out grocery shopping once again after work was done with for the day. Carrying two plastic bags, she was more than halfway home.

"It's time for Pudding-onee-chan's Super American Dinner for Breakfast dinner! Yatta! And Pudding is also glad that the store was having a big sale that is going to end tomorrow morning. Lucky!" Pudding happily cried.

Humming the rest of the short way back home, Pudding stopped at the entrance. "Eh?" Pudding lightly gasped. 'Why is it so quiet? My little brothers and little sister can't have gone to bed already.' She didn't know what, but something was definitely not right. With five little kids being left at home, the house had never sounded so peaceful. Not a sound could be heard from within the walls. No silhouettes could be seen passing through the windows when playing with each other.

"What could have happened? Everyone! Big Sister is-"Pudding was about to say.

"Well, look who finally showed up!"

Pudding looked up in alarm to see Taruto floating above, with hands behind his head, giving an all knowing, devious smirk. "Now didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you not to leave little kids at home by themselves? That's just asking for trouble!"

Pudding dropped her bags, alarmed. Now angry, she clenched her hands to her side, still looking up at the annoyingly smug, flying midget. "Taruto! What are you doing here and what did you do with my family?"

"Aww, calm down. They're not hurt or nothin'. I just put 'em to sleep, so the snotty rugrats would come nice and quiet. And if you want 'em back, you'll have to get past my pet first. And then get ready to play a game of hide and seek! Ahahahahaha!" he loudly cackled, mocking the monkey mew.

Pudding was now past angry, and borderline furious. Hands clenched, teeth grit, she was shaking with fury.

"Ready or not, here we come. GO! Chimera Animal!"

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Ichigo stretches her arms. "I'm surprised that we all made it out alive with how insanely busy it was today. It really is a miracle!"

Masaya laughed. "That's what happens when you choose to work somewhere with a cute exterior and tasty food. You and the others are like warriors in lovely armor, Ichigo-chan."

Flustered, Ichigo stuttered, "Lo-lo-lovely?!" Embarrassed, Ichigo held her face in her hands. "A-Aoyama-kun. Saying something like that… I would have never expected that from you."

It was nine at night, and the mews were all off the clock. Spending time afterwards at the cafe, Aoyama decided to wait for Ichigo to get off shift, so he could walk her home safely. Right now, they are resting on a bench at Inohara Park.

Aoyama leans down at Ichigo's eye level. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. If you're uncomfortable, I can stop. I really am sorry."

Ichigo started waving her hands around. "N-No! Th-th-thats not it at all! It was just unexpected. Nothing else! I was just surprised! Bu-but…..if Aoyama-kun says things like that to me...I-I…..don't exactly mind."

Smiling, Aoyama replies, "Ah, I see. That's good. I'm glad I didn't say something that would upset you." He leans back on bench. "That's the last thing I would want to do."

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

He continues to stare upwards at the stars shining above. You could say at a glance that he was mesmerized by their beauty. "Ichigo. One day…."

Ichigo leaned closer. "Hmm? What is it? Aoyama-kun?"

Turning his gaze to her, he continues to have that gleam in his eyes. "One day….what do you think of you and I going somewhere to stargaze? Not a planetarium. But a place where the only things that surround us is a beautiful nature reserve, and the clear night sky that's even more beautiful than the one looking down on us tonight?" He asks again. "What do you think, Ichigo?"

She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really have to ask what she thought? 'Then _again. Aoyama-kun has always been a gentleman. He has never come off as someone who would pressure anyone into anything. I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Aoyamaku~un!'_ Ichigo broke out of her thoughts before her answer became too hesitant to give. She didn't want Aoyama to think anything of that at all!

She vigorously nodded her head. "Yes yes yes yes yes! I'd love to go, Aoyama-kun! Thank you!" Unable to control herself, she leapt in for a hug. "I can't wait to finally spend time together! Aoyama-kun, I'm just too happy for words!"

Hugging her back, he was pleased to see her return to her cute and giddy self. "Haha. I-Ichigo! We have to be careful or we-we'll-ahhhh!"

Bring glomled by her, they almost immediately fell over from the impact. With Ichigo now on top of him, she brought herself up only to see Aoyama smiling from down below. "I-Jchigo…..this kinda hurts…"

Feeling embarrassed yet again, she leapt back with as much distance and speed as a real cat would have. "Co-Ckmenaci, Aoyama-kun!" Coming to a halt, she fell backwards and hit her back against a tree. "Wha-aaahhhh-ooph! Owww…." She cried, rubbing her bruised bum.

Having already lifted himself off the ground, he rushed over to give Ichigo a helping hand. And in the distance from behind a nearby tree, opposite side of Inohara Park, stood Kisshu on a sturdy branch, spying on the two. His clawed hand began to clench at the bark he had his palm resting against. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to look on to see his beloved kitten embracing his deemed unworthy treehugger rival. "Ichigo. How can you possibly continue to delude yourself? To think you can actually be happy with that guy?"

Kisshu gave a toothy smirk. "How absent minded of you, kitten. You should be more worried about your little teammates well being. Or is that not a top priority for you?"


End file.
